


Fuck

by Dumbassv2



Series: Undertale + AUS [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cussing, Dont worry Paps also has problems, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hints of Depression and Anxiety symptoms, I joke too much lmao, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Self Harm, Suicidal Sans, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ahem, but like this is to vent so I dont wanna like self diagnose myself, jk no smut, lemmesmash, oh wow papyrus actually cares about sans what a shocker, oh yeah and, swears, you've never seen that before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Read the tags dumbass





	1. Thank Me, Bitch.

"SANS." Just ignore him. "SANS!" Just... ignore. "SANS!!" "fucking- what?" "GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET TO YOUR POST!" Then he teleported away. Papyrus wasn't sure if he teleported to his station exactly, so he went to check. Walking through the snow, monsters avoiding eye contact. He's used to that. Tsk, even his own brother won't look at him. They all hated him, but hey, at least he's strong and a high ranking monster. Without that, he'd be dead with his brother right now. Papyrus turned to the side and realized Sans wasn't at his station.

"FUCK SAKE." He muttered under his breath. 'I SWEAR IF HE'S AT GRILLBY'S RIGHT NOW, I'LL KICK BOTH OF THEIR ASSES.' He heard whispers coming from other monsters when he was heading back, _"Oh damn, Sans is gonna be in trouble!~"_  One whispered.  _"Hah, finally."_ Another said. Fucking hell. Sans this, weak that. Can these fuckers just shut up? Whatever, it's not like Papyrus can't deal with them later. 

* * *

Hellloooooo I got some sans POV rn after that short-ass intro. 

* * *

Today's the day. Today is when Sans can finally listen to what his br- his boss has always said. _"YOU'RE SO USELESS!" "YOU'RE SUCH A WASTE OF SPACE."_ Well, now he's repaying the debt. He needs some ideas from Grillby right now, though. How should it end? Does hanging even work? He doesn't have lungs. "hey Grillby, today i might pay the tab." ***Finally.** "just one thing beforehand, do you think skeletons can die from nooses?" That made Grillby perk up.

 ***Nope, knives could do the trick.** "knives are so boring! any other ideas?" ***I heard one of my customers talking about crushing someone's soul. Seems like a nice way to go out. Then, there wouldn't only be just dust there.** "what about a good place to do it, so you know at least one monster knows it?"  ***I mean, your house seems fine. Maybe your room, so Papyrus doesn't sweep it away.** "that's perfect, how much is on my tab again?"  ***1023 G.** Sans sighed. Damnit. "fine..." He paid for it on his phone. "fya never, grillby!" Sans teleported away.

Now, this won't take long. Pain isn't his thing, I guess. Boss already gave him enough. Maybe he should do  _some_ walking. So, he walked to his room. Today's the day! Finally, he can do something right, boss would be so proud! Well, not really. But he'd be happy! He can finally do something to help boss. He doesn't need Sans in his life. He only weighs boss down. Useless, pathetic, and horrible. So weak, he literally has all the control over his death  _right now!_ Yet, he chooses to let go of his small HP and die. Finally.

His soul moved out of his body, and above his hands. He grabbed it. Squeezed. Squeezed hardly, why is he so weak?! C'mon, just fucking pop! Fuck it, he's getting a knife from downstairs. Sans teleported into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He walked upstairs again, because why not? Time to do this. Time to let go of everyone, and everything. He let his soul float above his hands. His left hand grabbed it, the right one was about to stab it.

Keyword: about. It _did_ pierce through his soul by a millimetre. Unluckily for him though, the door was opened. "SANS." "the fuck do you want, boss? i'm doing something." Papyrus sighed, "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN." What. Why? Why the fuck would boss have to care about Sans' life, he's just some 1 hp monster. "SANS." "why the fuck do you care? i'm doing ya' a favour, boss." Papyrus wouldn't allow it. "NO, YOU ARE NOT. YOU FUCKING BONEHEAD, JUST PUT THE KNIFE DOWN."

Sans mumbled something. He put the knife down. "COME HERE." Sans hesitantly moved towards Papyrus. "SOUL. NOW." The soul floated towards Papyrus. So, Sans was really just gonna let Papyrus kill him? Damn, he wants everything Sans has. Even his death. Sans closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Um... Shouldn't he be in agony right now? Is this what dying feels like? It feels like something's being restored. So, out of curiosity, Sans opened his eyes to see a non-cracked, fully healed soul...?

Sans blinked. This can't be real. "the fuck?" He muttered, "how- why..." "I CAN HEAR YOU." This made Sans jump, "oh, shit- uh, t-thanks boss..." "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT." 


	2. heya boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet I'm better at writing now (hopefully) so here's the 2nd chapter... even though it's like a year late lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added new tags! Be warned for future chapters uwu

* * *

Pap's POV transitioning to Sans's POV

* * *

 Goddamnit! Is Sans really going to make the Great Papyrus actually ask about why Sans wanted to die? Papyrus sighed again, "SO... WHY?" Sans flinched when Papyrus said that, "uh, well, i-it's hard to explain. um. i mean, i'll seem less weak if i do it myself??" "STOP LYING." "sorry, i just..." Sans was scratching his bones. That bad habit never helps him. "i, uh... Just felt useless... and weak. i already knew everyone here hated me, so i thought i'd do nothing horrible if I went anyways," Sans sighed, "i'm just... weak. too weak to even handle what almost every monster goes through." 

He really was weak. Sans was just a stupid, lowly 1 HP monster. Papyrus shouldn't have saved him. Sans should've just died there, so everyone could eventually forget about what a waste of space he is. Why couldn't Pa- boss just leave him be? Sans could be replaced by anyone in the entire underground if boss wanted. Hell, he could dust Sans and no one would bat an eye. 

No one would care about Sans. No one. 

"SANS." He couldn't hear it. "SANS!" He was drowned in his thoughts. "SANS!!" "hhssd- who the fuck-" Oh. Sans realized he was back to the start of the day. Did the kid die that early? Wow. Sans had barely noticed Papyrus' look. "Okay... Anyways- Get off your lazy ass and go to your post!" Sans just nodded and teleported to his post. He tried to figure out why Papyrus saved him.

 Why? He thought Papyrus didn't care. That's what Papyrus always said. Something doesn't add up here. "SANS BETTER BE HERE TH- OH." Sans didn't notice Papyrus, he was pretty zoned out. Papyrus sighed before talking again. "SANS! WAKE UP FROM WHATEVER DAY DREAM YOU'RE DREAMING OF!" "hh- oh, mk boss." Something about Papyrus seemed off. Sans brushed it aside, probably deja vu. 

Papyrus walked away. Sans felt so tempted to just teleport home and do it again. He checked his stats.

**1/1 HP**

What? That doesn't make sense. Sleep is supposed to get his HP above max. Great, he can't cut. The kid's coming soon too, but I guess he can still sleep a bit... Wait, nevermind, he's hearing noises now. Sound's like someone's crying. It's not his problem though.

 ~~He managed to tune out the sobs and sleep.~~ That noise is so annoying, though! He can't get his mind off of it. He can't sleep because of this stupid voice. He could be gaining HP right now if it weren't for this stupid voice. Sans was getting tired of this. "Hey! Whoever is over there, can you fuckin' cry somewhere else?" He didn't get a reply. but he also didn't hear any crying.

After a few seconds, he heard footsteps in the snow getting further and further away. Finally. Sans managed to fall asleep for some time. 

* * *

Pap's POV again uwu

* * *

 

Shit he heard him crying. Papyrus wiped his tears away and rushed off. He got a text from Alphys. 

_Iwantdie: Sir, a human has come into the underground._

_DangerSkeledude98: What?! Send me some footage, I'm heading to Sans' station right away!_

Papyrus texted Sans to stay awake because a human is coming. He knew this was going to happen though. He texted King Asgore about the human then watched the video footage while walking to Sans' station. Papyrus didn't care about the footage much, he just needed something to get his mind off of Sans. Sans is alive, right? He can't get his mind off of Sans.

_Bonesnotboners: k_

Oh, thank God. Sans is alive. Papyrus walked a bit more relaxed than before now. He could hear Sans talking in the distant. He continued walking. The snow continued to crunch under his feet. He continued waiting to hear Sans' voice again. Papyrus eventually started rambling on and on how a human has come here and "SANS, YOU COULD'VE _CAUGHT_ THEM."

He kept his act together. ~~Right?~~ Papyrus tried to not seem suspicious. He had to keep himself together. He can go be nicer later. He knew the human would notice any different actions.

"SO DON'T SLACK OFF NEXT TIME!" "i don't know, boss. it seems a bit hard to put any backbone into this anymore." Papyrus almost didn't notice the pun. But then he did."NNNYYYYY- SANS! I HAD IT WITH YOUR PUNS, GOODBYE." Papyrus stormed off. He found himself at his older post. He leaned against it. His head is pounding. He just wants his bl-

"heya boss." "AIDS- oh." Sans couldn't stop laughing. "SHUT UP, SANS." Papyrus was glad he didn't have blood, or his face would be pretty pink right now. "i'm so proud of my little brother oh my god-" Sans muttered. After waiting some time, Sans finally stopped laughing. "SO, HOW ARE YOU?" This question made Sans pause for a second.

"oh, uh, fine. why do you wanna know?" "JUST CURIOUS." Sans eyed Papyrus a bit, "...mkay." Papyrus had to say something. It's not like Sans would remember it, anyway. "ACTUALLY, UH, SANS." "yeah?" Papyrus didn't know why he felt so nervous. Sans would  **not** remember this. Just say it. "HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF-"

"heya boss." Oh. It happened again. "HEY, SANS." Sans seemed stunned. "WHAT?" "oh- uh, nothing, boss." Papyrus' bones were itchy. "actually, boss. can I ask you something?" Wait, this is different. "do you... remember it?" Papyrus was stunned. He had to hold back tears. "boss?" "YEAH. YEAH, I DO." Sans froze. 

"heya boss."

 


End file.
